The Entities
The entities are a shadowy organisation of beings from across the fandom multiverse that consort for one purpose: to spread chaos and destruction, and not the cool kind. Many of them have been stopped and sealed away, but many are still at large. Known entities include: * Entity 00 (The Prime), the first and most evil of the entities * Entity 01 (The Hacker), an evil hacker who breaks into Minecraft realms servers and kills the admins there * Entity 02 (The Mediator), an entity who tries to resolve disputes between the other entities * Entity 03 (The Protagonist) * Entity 04 (The Campaigner) * Entity 05 (The Logistican) * Entity 06 (The Defender) * Entity 07 (The Executive) * Entity 08 (The Mask Queen), an entity commanding legions of masked men able to assimilate others to their cause * Entity 09 (The Consul) * Entity 10 (The Acher Mechanista), construct inside Entity 10's head symbolising her dark side * Entity 11 (The Mechanist), best friend of the hacker, but much more shy; she prefers to stay in the background * Entity 12 (The Virtuoso) * Entity 13 (The Adventurer) * Entity 14 (The Entrepreneur) * Entity 15 (The Entertainer) * Entity 16 (The Architect) * Entity 17 (The Logician) * Entity 18 (The Commander * Entity 19 (The Debater) * Entity 20 (The Memelord) He created memes in order to make humanity more dank. * Entity 31 (The ⲡ), circular entity obsessed with mathematical order * Entity 32 (The P.I.) * Entity 33 (The PI), a private investigator tasked with finding the latest scoops on targets of interest * Entity 34 (The Pi) * Entity 35 (The IP) * Entity 36 (The I.P.) * Entity 37 (The Ip) * Entity 38 (The Pie) * Entity 39 (The ∏) * Entity 42 (The Explorer), tasked with finding new worlds for the entities to sow chaos and destruction in the universe * Entity 66 (The Cool), in charge of tricking worlds into thinking that the entities are the good guys before spreading chaos and destruction, working with Entity 77. * Entity 69 (The Nice), ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) * Entity 77 (The New), a constantly regenerating entity that never wears the same face twice, working with Entity 66. * Entity 87 (The Thinker), the partner of the Warrior responsible for planning as they travel between worlds to sow conflict * Entity 88 (The Warrior), the partner of the Thinker responsible for direct combat and defense * Entity 89 (The Third), an entity offshoot from the Warrior and the Thinker taking its own attitude to their goals * Entity 99 (The Good), a renegade entity that started fighting for good after seeing the beauty in the universe It is theorised, from their naming scheme, that there are 100 entities in total. Opponents A new threat to the Entities, founded in 2011, is the ASA (Anomaly Safety Agency). They are a corporation of highly skilled researchers and agents working to protect the world from the Entities and eventually stop, detain, and secure all of them. Thus far, many Entities have found themselves in ASA custody, and the remainder are on alert to ensure that they themselves are not captured and detained.Category:The Entities Category:Characters